Twilight goes Star Wars and Matrix and some other
by fantastiskacoolgirls2012
Summary: Crazy Shit!


Fanfiction

Vi har använt oss av pairing, Gen, Het, Dark/angst, H/C, Oneshot, Collab, Crossover, AU, OOC och Mary sue. Enjoy!

Det var för cirka sju ljusår sedan som jag fick mitt uppdrag på min hemplanet, Kryton. Det var en ovanligt kall och mörk natt när vi landade. Skuggorna från den långa tid som jag varit borta låg tungt över mitt huvud och jag kunde endast höra mina tunga andetag då jag närmade mig till ingången.

Jag kände hur svetten rann längs min rygg. Jag var inte rädd. Snarare tom och arg för att ha misslyckats med mitt uppdrag, Mission– Zion D2,Q. Det här var mitt livs största uppdrag, som Dart Vader hade anförtrott mig.

Dörren till hans sal stod öppen, men jag valde att vänta några sekunder innan jag klev in. Jag kunde till och med se Darth Vader när han stod och tittade ut genom sina stora glasfönster. Han är minst två och en halv meter lång och med stora breda axlar får honom att se ut som hulken. Rummet var cirkelformat och jag kunde inte urskilja vart väggarna tog slut och vart taket eller golvet tog form. Väggarna och golvet vara kala och det enda som fanns i rummet var två väldiga fåtöljer. Han vände sig mot dörren och vinkade in mig med sina gigantiska händer.

"Var hälsad min fantastiska och bäste Trinity!" sa han till med sin kraftiga röst på människospråk, genom sin tunga hjälm.

"Tack Darth Vader" sa jag och gick in i rummet.

"Please, call me Darth my dear Trin! Sa han till mig med en vänlig röst. Men hur skulle jag tala om för honom att vampyrer och människor har åter hittat varandra och denna gång är det inte på samma sätt som förut. När Dracula sökt sig till mänskligheten var det endast törsten efter blodet. Men denna gång är det den obeskrivliga andetagande . fenomenet, som människor kallar för kärlek som står på spel.

"Jag är besviken på mig själv" sa jag med blicken ner mot golvet.

"Det var alldeles för många idioter som stod i min väg och jag har aldrig misslyckats tidigare! Sa jag med frustrerande röst och tittade upp."

"You are my best waroir, do not say that! Detta uppdrag behöver oss båda Trin."

"Du förstår inte. De tolv apostlarna följer inte Zions plikter. Samtliga har blivit besatta av onda makter och vänt sig emot varandra och resten av mänskligheten, något som vi trodde var omöjligt. "

Han hade ingen aning om vilka imbecill det var kvar i Zion, vilka sinneslösa varelser som stod i vägen för mänsklighetens framtid. Detta måste jag tala om för Darth Vader, han måste veta allt innan vi tar oss till Zion. Hur ska jag börja?

"Jag har inte avslöjat allt till er Darth Vader. Det är saker som inte finns med i rapporten, varelser som inte går att beskriva med ord utan måste ses med egna ögon. Mänskligheten har aldrig vara så hotad som nu." sa jag och satte mig ner i en av de stora fåtöljerna.

"Bekanta mig med dessa rotlösa varelser kära Trinity!" sa Darth Vader vänligt och satte sig mitt emot mig.

"De personerna som jag kommer beskriva för dig är värre än alla varslelser jag stött på tidigare. Värst av alla är den onde och skoningslösa människan Jacob Black. Han har fått sitt efter de svarta stora hål som han har inom sig, ett hål som slukar all energi och liv. Han ser sig själv som den nästa ledaren för mänskligheten och tillåter ingenting stå i hans väg."

"Hur kunde detta hända?" sa Darth Vader med vrede och knöt knytnävarna.

Mike, Jacobs högra hand, var den förste som drog sig ur. En arrogant och själslös människa med brist för respekt för mänsklighetens framtid. Han talar i höga toner och befaller de andra att lyssna på honom och konstigt nog lyssnar alla på hans utlåtanden"

"Vad är hans hemliga vapen?"

"Mike använder sig av de magiska Ssshhh- ljudet följt av ett starkt LYSSNA!"

"Men vilka är dessa som lyssnar på honom?" röt Darth Vader.

"De är Angela, Jessica, Emmett, Alice, Esme, Charlie och den medlöse Roselie. De är alla värdelösa och halvsovande typer som är likgiltiga inför Zions framtid."

"Men nu har du bara beskrivit nio av de tolv apostlarna. Vad har hänt med James, Japser och Carlisle?" Jag kunde höra den desperata tonen i hans röst.

"Carlisle är den som människorna själva kallar för pain in the ass. Han dricker alkohol i stora mängder och festar in på små timmarna till gräsliga oljud som han kallar för musik och rörelserna han gör kallar han för dans. Det har gått så pass långt över gränsen att han nu missar alla tester och möten. Sen måste jag berätta om James. James är emot att mänsklighetens framtid. Han är emot allt som sägs vara manligt och kvinnligt och ser hellre att arten dör ut."

"Men Jasper då? Jag hade verkligen hopp om honom?"

"Jasper har lyckats hypnotisera de andra med sina FANTASTISKA ordval. Alla andra anser honom vara en fantastiskt manipulerande talare."

"Trinity!" Darth Vader reste sig hastigt upp och började gå runt i rummet. "Jag har hört det du sagt och jag förstår din besvikelse över våra tolv apostlar som inte fullföljt uppdraget. Bella och Edward är de ända goda varelserna kvar. Apostlarnas uppdrag var att skydda deras oändliga kärlek, but they joined the dark side. Du har inte misslyckats att hålla dessa sinnessvaga tolv aporna i styr. Det var tankelöst av mig att inte finnas där vid din sida och är de någon som har misslyckats så är det jag, Jag som har missbedömt de tolv apostlarnas tillit. Jag borde ha funnits där för dig men det gjorde jag inte"

"Men Darth Vader, du har inga förpliktelser gentemot mig"

Han stannade upp och tittade rakt in i min själ och sa "Det är någonting jag inte berättat för dig. Trinity, I am your Father". Han la en hand på min axel och sa att vi nu måste bege oss till Zion för att fullfölja vårt uppdrag.

"Kom nu min dotter. Vi har mycket att ta igen men först måste vi ge Bella och Edward deras frihet. De två är vårt enda hopp till en fortsatt och kärleksfull mänsklighet. "

Vi lämnade salen och förberedde oss för mötet med de tolv apostlarna, Bella och Edward.

**[****dam dam ****dam dam daa daam da ****daam…]**

3


End file.
